concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Summers
Dantalian's Chariot July 1967 - Dantalian’s Chariot formed in London out of Zoot Money’s Big Roll Band (by dropping the horn section and replacing vocalist/bassist Paul Williams) Line-Up: Zoot Money (George Bruno) – Vocals and Organ Andy Summers - Guitar Pat Donaldson - Bass Colin Allen – Drums August 12, 1967 Windsor, ENG (The National Jazz, Pop, Ballads and Blues Festival, with The Nice, Ten Years After, Paul Jones, Amen Corner, Bert Jansch, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, London Jazz Four, Mike Carr Trio with Harold McNair, Yusef Lateef, Danny Moss Quartet with Jeanie Lambe, Al Cohn, Graham Collier Septet, Timebox, Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation and Adams Recital) August 19, 1967 Middle Earth, London, ENG (Opening of the Middle Earth) August 26, 1967 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG ("Saturday Scene - A Flower Power Light Show", supported by The Coltrane Union) August 26, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG (It is reported that Jimi Hendrix was in the audience on this night) August 27, 1967 Woburn Abbey, Woburn, ENG (“The Festival Of The Flower Children”, with The Small Faces, Jeff Beck Group, Family, Al Stewart, Bee Gees, Marmalade, Tomorrow, Blossom Toes, The Syn, Breakthru, Tintern Abbey) August 28, 1967 Possibly Near Glasgow, SCOT August 29, 1967 Tain, SCOT August 30, 1967 Craigellachie, SCOT August 31, 1967 Ballerina Ballroom, Nairn, SCOT (supported by The T-Set) September 2, 1967 Clive Meddick's Big L Speakeasy, Ryde, IOW September 9, 1967 Clive Meddick's Big L Speakeasy, Ryde, IOW September 10, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supporting Eric Burdon & the Animals, with Denny Laine’s Electric String Band & Sam & Bill) September 21, 1967 UFO at The Roundhouse, London, ENG (supported by Exploding Galaxy & Social Deviants) September 22, 1967 UFO at The Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supported by Exploding Galaxy & Social Deviants) September 29, 1967 Bluesville Club, The Manor House, London, ENG October 3, 1967 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG A brief Scandinavian tour around this time took place. October ?, 1967 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED October ?, 1967 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED October ?, 1967 Arnhem, NED November 11, 1967 West London Polytechnic, London, ENG November 11, 1967 Middle Earth, London, ENG (supported by Amalgam & Mabel Greer’s Toyshop) November 12, 1967 Black Prince, Bexley, ENG November 17-18, 1967 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA (“La Fenêtre Rose” Love In and Festival, with Soft Machine, Cat Stevens, Tomorrow, Spencer Davis Group & others) December 17, 1967 Carlton Club, Erdington, ENG (supported by Wynder K Frog) December 23, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Freedom, Procol Harum, The Animals, Denny Laine, Fairport Convention) Sometime in the snowy winter, returning from a Newcastle show, the band (minus Zoot) suffers a car crash, and Summers ends up getting his nose broken. He is forced to wear a facial mask while healing, much to the amusement of other London musicians. January 21, 1968 Nottingham Boat Club, Nottingham, ENG February 9, 1968 Artful Dodger's Club, North Romford Comprehensive School, Romford, ENG (with Incredible Artful Dodger featuring "Will," discs and the Keith Clifford Kaleidoscopic Beams) February 17, 1968 Middle Earth Covent Garden, London, ENG (supported by Gold & Bread) February 17, 1968 Ewell Technical College, Ewell, ENG (supported by Pretty Things) February 23, 1968 Punchbowl, Lapworth, ENG March 29, 1968 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Mr. Poobah's Chicago Line & Pleasure Machine) April 13, 1968 Middle Earth, London, ENG April 19, 1968 Mistrale, Beckenham, ENG (supported by Mr Mo's Messengers) April 1968 - Dantalion’s Chariot disbanded. The band had originally been scheduled to play the Rome Festival (which had been rescheduled from February 1968 to May 4-10, 1968. Dantalian's Chariot had signed up along with list of artists is impressive Donovan, the Blossom Toes, Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band, the Crazy World of Arthur Brown, the Crome Syrcus with the "Astarte" ballet, Fairport Convention, Family, the Incredible String Band, the recently busted Steve Miller Blues Band, the Move, the Nice, Pink Floyd, Soft Machine, Traffic and the Who. Zoot Money joined Eric Burdon and The Animals in California, and commenced touring with them early in May. After some shows in the States, Zoot made his UK debut with Eric Burdon and The Animals on May 18, 1968 at Middle Earth. Soft Machine On May 4, Robert Wyatt, Hugh and Brian Hopper and Andy Summers jammed together at Summers' London flat. It was decided that Summers would be joining the band for their next American tour. Andy Summers indeed joined the Soft Machine for their second American tour, and the band plays a few gigs prior to joining the Jimi Hendrix Experience tour (the bands shared management). According to the definitive Soft Machine source, Graham Bennett’s Out-Bloody-Rageous (London: SAF Publishing 2005), Summers joined the balance of Soft Machine (organist Mike Ratledge, bassist Kevin Ayers and drummer/vocalist Robert Wyatt) for at least the following shows: May 24, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG ("Bluesville '68", supported by Jimmy James and The Vagabonds) June 5, 1968 Dearborn, MI June 10, 1968 The Cave, Houston, TX June 14-15, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (14th) Wilson Mower Pursuit & Oaesse & (15th) The Pack & The Up) June ?, 1968 Akron, OH July 9, 1968 Museum of Modern Art, New York City, NY Summers was summarily pushed out of Soft Machine prior to the start of the American tour with Hendrix, after Ayers felt that Summers was joining Wyatt in pushing the band into too jazzy a direction and Summers spent the next six weeks in New York’s Chelsea hotel, broke and without a show to play. He was rescued by a call from Zoot Money, who asked him to come to California and join the Animals. His first show with the band was August 3, 1968 at the Newport Pop Festival in Southern California.